


Getting the C (and the D)

by wedelia



Series: Zimbits fluff [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spoilers for 3.20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedelia/pseuds/wedelia
Summary: Jack's a proud boyfriend. Bitty's on top of the world.





	Getting the C (and the D)

“I’m _so_ proud of you,” Jack says the first time Eric makes a trip to Providence after getting the news, right before pressing Eric up against the wall in the doorway of his -- their -- apartment. His face is so close to Eric's that their foreheads nearly touch. Eric smiles at the way Jack’s bangs fall over his face, loose, not slicked back with hair gel.

Jack smiles back at him and says, soft, “I knew you would get it, Bits. You deserve it.”

Eric runs his hands through Jack’s hair then pulls him down for a kiss that’s giddy and heady and _perfect_. He pours himself into it, trying to convey through touch alone how elated he is about the state of his life in this exact moment. Eric feels like he could conquer the world if he wanted to, but for now he’ll make do with conquering Jack, which is close enough, anyway.

When they come up for air, Eric murmurs, “You know what my first official captainly act will be?”

Jack stares at his mouth. “What?”

“I’m going to tell all of the new frogs to eat more protein.”

Jack laughs, says, affectionate, “You little shit,” and kisses him and kisses him.


End file.
